


【翻译】My Sleeping Secret

by littlefirefly31, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Conventions, Established Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Convention, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen是怎么知道Jared是裸睡的？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】My Sleeping Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sleeping Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369486) by [littlefirefly31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31). 



> 只是一个不同的人都想要的小片段。
> 
> Ps：授权翻译，littlefirefly31 的这一篇很多细节都很可爱，又短又萌，附上原文地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/5369486?view_adult=true  
> 如果你喜欢这一篇，可以去原作者下面留个言，哪怕是最简单的“Thank you”也好。  
> 译者：X和小恶 Beta 阿咩

My Sleeping Secret

 

作者：littlefirefly31

 

摘要：Jensen是怎么知道Jared是裸睡的？

 

注：只是一个不同的人都想要的小片段。

 

 

“我习惯裸睡。”Jared轻轻地说道。

Jensen翻了一个白眼：“我并不想知道。”

“你知道的。”Jared大声反驳。

“没错，而且就在你说这句话的瞬间，我们的同人小说销量正在飙升。” Jensen笑了笑，半开玩笑地说道。与此同时，他背过身，想着Jared差点暴露了两人的关系，自己要不要杀了他。或许不久之后他会偷走Jared全部的衣服，然后把它们从窗户那扔出去，这样Jared就会如他所愿——光着身子来回逛荡。即使他知道，他的男朋友Jared对这种事一点都不在乎。

他们的对话不知道从什么时候开始就和裸睡八竿子打不着了，话题被扯得很远，但是从粉丝们仍旧兴奋得两眼放光的脸庞里，Jensen不难看出，今天的推特还有脸书或者什么其他可以交换信息的社交媒体上，这个消息已经逃不过它成为“热搜”的命运了。Jared像是个没事人一样继续说着他的，但Jensen却没有办法控制自己不去想，这个梗曝光以后，会有多少粉丝们幻想出的新故事。所有人一定都会被Jared和Jensen已经在一起了的消息所说服，而他自己也得承认，证据确凿，无力反驳。或许这会制止那一部分人在下面小声评论Jensen和Misha才是真正的一对。他打了个寒颤，想着Jared才是自己的唯一。

下台后，Jensen用他的手肘戳了戳Jared的胳膊。“你脑子里究竟在想些什么？‘你知道我裸睡’？你知道粉丝会怎么用你提供的梗大肆发挥的，嗯？”

Jared等着Jensen说完，飞快地啄了下他的嘴唇，“放轻松，Jen，你不觉得这很有趣吗？”

“如果那不是事实的话。”Jensen无情地指出，“所以你为什么会谈到自己裸睡。”

“仅供娱乐。”Jared回应道，“况且，我们是最好的朋友，还住在一起，我们自然会有意无意地看到对方的裸体。”

“事实上，我们还性交。”Jensen点明。

“哦，你何必把话说得那么粗俗？我们做爱，Jensen，我们‘做爱’，不是性交，我们爱着对方，我们是彼此的男友。”

“秘密男友。”Jensen发着牢骚。“我甚至有点想要《邪恶力量》完结，这样至少我们可以公开出柜了。”

“不，你不是这个意思。你爱惨了这部剧和你的粉丝们。”Jared一针见血，“不管怎样，我相信我们俩的粉丝可是很欢迎我们公开呢。”

“那样我们就不可能再被任何剧组雇佣，我们的事业会一落千丈。”Jensen说。

“你怎么知道？再说，谁会在乎我们会不会再接新戏？我们可以做些别的工作，话说回来，即使我们什么都不做，我们也有足够的钱让后半辈子过得舒舒服服。”

“我不想将你至于那种痛苦的境地中。”Jensen说，“没有人会接受我们，我们可是在德州，伙计。”

“好吧，那我们就不公开出柜”Jared说，“这样也省了上报刊登广告或者买块广告板的功夫。但我累了，我不想再将我对你的爱埋藏于心，我想要所有人了解为什么你知道我裸睡，那是因为我们一直睡在一起。”

Jensen轻笑出声：“而且还是因为你总是在做爱之后就立刻睡着。”

“嘿！我可是全程出力的人！”Jared调侃道：“除非是和你，否则我不可能再迎来更棒的高潮了。”

“那我还真是受宠若惊。”Jensen伸手轻轻扯拽Jared的头发，将他拉近自己，深深吻住，“你知道的，我们在这座旅馆楼上有间房，而且接下来也没什么见面会材料需要准备。”

Jared的脸上露出了笑容：“我跟着你上楼梯！”

“啊，好啊，那你走楼梯吧。我去坐电梯。”

“该死的老男人。”

“草你的。”

“我意见相反。”Jared戏谑道。

“我恨你。”Jensen偷笑着奔上了楼梯。他也许比Jared大四岁但他能比Jared更快到房间。

“你使诈！”Jared愤愤道。

Jensen拽着Jared进了房间，轻啄他的脸颊，“嘿，我只是刚好比你聪明一点。”

“也许你今天就别想我会操你了。”Jared装作哀怨道，“去浴室自慰吧！”

但Jensen已经脱下了衣服，从行李箱里拿出了润滑剂。弹开瓶盖，他在手指上涂抹了一点润滑液，将手指一点点地压进自己的臀缝。后穴因为他们今早的性爱依旧松软微张，他很快就适应了三根手指。Jensen眯着眼睛用手指缓缓操开自己，一次次地按压上自己的前列腺。

Jared嘶吼着上前扯出Jensen的手指，快速地将自己的挤进他的臀缝。Jensen不禁呻吟出声并紧紧抓住Jared。眼前之人的一切都是庞大的，这也是Jensen为之着迷的地方。最该死的就是Jared的阴茎尺寸，Jensen从来不知道自己对阴茎尺寸有种特殊的迷恋，直到他和Jared上了床，它比任何一个人的阴茎都更令Jensen满足。Jensen并不是一个性格顺服的人，但对方的尺寸太棒了，即使被粗鲁地对待，他的欲望也能被轻易点燃。

Jared急不可耐地扯下了自己的牛仔裤和衬衫，Jensen能看见他的内裤已经撑起一个小帐篷，几近痴迷地，他乞求道，“对，就这样，Jared，操我，求你！”

Jared拉下了他的内裤，勃起的阴茎一览无遗。Jensen渴望着他的阴茎，他匍匐下身子，舌头轻刷过肿胀的顶端，舔去铃口渗出的前液，舌尖品尝到Jared的味道。“操，Jen。你太他妈的性感了！”Jared喘息着呻吟，“真想把你操坏。”

“我认为我们已经在做爱了。”Jensen嗤笑道。

Jared翻转Jensen的身体并让他背对着自己，阴茎很自然地便滑进了后穴。Jared的尺寸太大了，就算Jensen为自己做好了充足的扩张，炙热感依旧蔓延全身，但那感觉还是棒极了。“shit，Jay，你太大了。但我发疯一般地为你和你的阴茎着迷。”

Jared慢慢退出些许又狠狠地挺进，“我也爱你。”Jared低声呢喃，他在Jensen体内肆意横行，每一下又狠又准确地顶在前列腺上，“我该死的就是这么爱你，爱你包裹着我阴茎的小穴。”

Jared每一次的挺进深入都带动床头板摇晃起来，撞击到墙壁发出声响，Jensen觉得隔壁房间的每个人都会知道他们正在这里做什么。他的阴茎硬得肿胀发疼，随着Jared的动作拍打在腹部。Jared伸手抓住它上下抚弄，然后又滑上Jensen的身体，触碰他胸前敏感的乳珠，揉捏玩弄，直到它们泛红挺立。

“求你，”Jensen乞求道，“让我射，Jared，求你。”

Jared抓住了他的挺立并开始慢慢抚慰他，如果他们的粉丝现在能看到，她们就会看到Jensen曲起手指握紧拳头，身体包裹着Jared的阴茎难耐地扭动。

Jensen在Jared的搓揉套弄下迎来了高潮，释放在了对方手中。Jared猛地挺身，臀部一阵痉挛，Jensen感到身体被精液填满。他瘫软在床上，随后Jared也跟着倒在他的身上。

“下去！”Jensen叹息着抱怨道，“你太重了！”

“不要，”Jared说，“我太累了，就想这样抱着你。”

“但我快喘不过气了！”

Jared稍微挪开了一点，但手臂仍紧紧圈住Jensen的腰。Jensen看着他的男朋友渐渐入睡，对方的头发被汗液打湿，手上还沾着Jensen的精液，“总有一天我们会公开的，Jay，我保证。”

Jared发出一阵小小的鼾声作为回应，他已经睡着了，并且全身赤裸。


End file.
